The Doctor meets Cami Ray
by Mathea2005
Summary: Cami Ray has the adventure of a lifetime but many obstacles get in the way, Day turning into night, Technology being loss, and the earth is devouring herself. The story really takes place though two years later when, She sees the Doctor, River, and Captain Jack again but neither of them remember Cami, or the one little fact that she was left in an alternate reality.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any part of Doctor Who. This is my first story on FanFic, Enjoy and Thank you for reading. : )**

My name is Cami Lynn Ray I was born and raised in Nebraska, Im 21 Years old with long brown hair with pink highlights and blue eyes. I am a physicist student and work front desk at a hotel. This is my story with the one we all know as The Doctor. 2 Years ago my life changed forever, when a skinny little man with ginger hair who had the face of a 25 year old but the eyes of ages saved my life using a sonic screwdriver and a big blue box. Well that is until he saved me then stranded me 4 years in my past where the exact same thing was about to begin all over again. Oh and did I mention I'm from about 4 years in the future and there is another me running around that I must absolutely stay away from. My past self cannot see me or we will have a very big problem. At least that's what the doctor says.

**(Authors Note: The 11****th**** doctor has no idea who Cami is. The 13****th**** doctor is the one that saved her then stranded her.)**

**There is more to come. : )**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any part of doctor who, I just love playing with the characters. ; ) Please Read and Review, Im new on here and this is my first story so please R&R.**

July 9th 2014 First meeting with the doctor.

Remembering is always the hard part brings back to many memories of days turning into night, technology getting wiped out, oh and did I mention

the earth devouring itself. Amusement parks are suppose to be fun especially when your among friends, that is so not the case.

As My friends and I are in the amusement park riding rides all day the sun beats down on us and our ice cream is starting to melt. "Girl were going

to head to the bathroom we will be right back," my friend Lindsey says as my other friend Ashley follows close behind. I nod and walk over to a bench

as they head off towards the restroom section. Sitting on the bench intoned with my own thoughts, I start to hear screams coming towards me with

heave footsteps filling the air and a lound grumbling and vibration in the ground beneath my feet.

As I try to see whats happening I notice a little girl standing in the rushing crowd of amusement park goers, she looks to be no more then 5

years old, crying as the earth continues to shake and shutter. I see a sign that reads, "Where dreams come true." A cable comes lose from the sign

and it starts to swing down wards right to where the little girl stands. I don't even think about it, I rush forward and push her out of the way just as

the sign comes crashing down. I feel the wire rip across my shoulder, as I look up I see the girl in a womans arms, im assuming her mother who of

course gives me a dirty look then turns and scatters. As I struggle to push the sign off of my right arm, the numbness, and blood loss is starting to get

to me as I feel faint. I try to push the sign off again but its still not budging, that's when I notice some man trying to help me slide from underneath

the sign. While wiggling free I feel my shirt and wound open more which makes me groan in despair. Come on Cami you can do it, I pep talk myself to

keep going. As I make it out from underneath the sign, I look up to see the person who helped me, hes very tall and skinny and has short ginger

hair. The man stares at me and smiles with concern showing in his eyes. I swallow my pain which I cant hold in much longer, he looks to my

shoulder, I can feel the blood gushing out. I turn behind me the rumbling is getting closer, the dusts starts to paint the sky and buildings and rides

are getting devoured by the earth. The man has kept quiet the whole time, I look at him, grab his hand and yell, "Run." At that he chuckles while

having a confused but intrigue look on his face he nods and we run for our lives.

**I will have the next chapter up in a coupl days. : ) Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I owe nothing of Doctor Who, I only own my original Characters. : ) There will be some story jumping in my story concerning the past, present, and future. : ) Please be kind, this is my first story. R&R Please.**

_July 9, 2012 Doctor Returns, 2 years after being stranded._

As I sit behind my desk remembering the past, theres a loud whooshing whirring sound coming

from outside the hotel. Of course the first thought in my head is I am imagining things and my mind is

playing tricks on me, but when I realizes I'm awake I jump up and race for the door ready to face the crazy

man with ginger hair who left me behind two years ago and hasn't returned.

"Sweetie where are we?" River asks with a laugh. As the doctor is pushing buttons on the console,

starring at the screen and fumbling with his bow tie all at the same time he can still hear the little come

hither in Rivers voice which kind scares him but it in such a good way. . Captain Jack Harkness laughs at

the Doctors uneasiness around River. "Well I am trying to figure out where we are now," He growls. "Well

someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Mr. Grumpy Pants," Jack laughs. The doctor gives Captain

Jack a dirty look, which makes both River and Captain Jack smirk. The doctor shakes his head in

exasperation. The picture on the screen comes clear as the doctor observes it considerately and scratches

his messy flop of hair and straightens his bow tie, "It looks to be we are in the United States in

OmahaNebraska." River walks towards the door as Jack walks over to the screen "Doctor why we are

here?" Jack wonders. River laughs as the doctor shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know." He looks at the

screen one last time and a huge smile pops up on his face as he jumps up and runs for the door. He looks

back at River and Jack, "In all my years of traveling, I have never been to the Midwest," the doctor jumps

up and down like a little kid in a candy store as he walks out the doors. River and Jack laugh at his antics

as they follow after him.

"Oh my gosh," Cami whispers as she sees the blue tardis parked up front in the hotel parking lot.

She runs for the doors as they begin to open thinking to herself this is not true this big beautiful blue sexy

box is not infront of me. As a skinny man with a bow tie walks out she runs right into him. Cami takes

pause, "I knew it was too good to be true." As the stranger walks out so does another man and a woman.

The strange man with a bow tie looks at her with curiosity, "Whats to good to be true." Cami shakes her

sadly and walks back into the lobby as she whispers, "Your not my doctor, my ginger doctor." As she is

walking off the doctor catches her words and stares dumbfounded, River and Jack just stare after the girl

smiling.

Cami sat down behind her desk talking to herself. "Why couldn't it have been my doctor, who

knew me, this is not fair, He always wanted to be ginger and now he's ginger but not here to help." A tear

comes down Cami's eye, 'I wish I was ginger, if I was ginger he wouldn't have stranded me. Her shift ends

and she drives home wallowing in the doubt.

"Doctor what is it," River asks. For the last fifteen minutes the doctor has been starring at where

the young girl was standing. River and Jack have never seen the doctor like this. The doctor shakes himself

out of his trance and looks at River and Jack, "not a thing, lets go we need to find out why the Tardis sent

us here." River and Jack look at each other then back at the doctor. River speaks up, "Sweetie that girl

knew who you were or at least knew the Tardis." The doctor shakes his head, "it's not possible we cant

cross our same time line." The doctor pulls out his sonic screw driver and waves it back and forth as it

beeps. The sonic screw driver beeps louder going east. He puts in back in his pocket and smiles at River

and Jack, "Well come on now lets go." As they start going east, the doctor thinks to himself, 'there's no way

this could happen and we wont run into her again.' The all start moving not knowing where they are going

or what's to come.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Its a little out there but I love it, its my baby. ; ) R&R Please.**


End file.
